I'm Not The Insane One
by ALittleBitOfCute
Summary: Jace may have not known many things, but he knew two for certain. 1: Clary was insane. 2: He was completely in love with her.
1. Chapter 1

"Clary, up!" someone shouts from outside my door.

"Ughhhh."

"I mean it Clary! C'mon get up," I hear the door open and suddenly my room is flooded with sunlight as my mum opens the curtains.

"CHILD ABUSE! Oh my god I think I'm going to die. It burns. IT BUUURNS!"

"Get up Clary," I can tell she's beginning to lose her patience… Hmmm… This could go two ways. 1. She'll burn all my comic books and ground me until I'm 90, or 2. she might just leave and let me sleep. Well at least she'll have to feed me if I'm grounded.

"The light! It burns! Help meeee! I'M DYING! I'M DY…"

"Um, Clary?"

I refuse to look, if I ignore whoever has just interrupted my pain filled monologue they will go away and forget this ever happened. They will forget that I was kneeling on my bed clutching my pillow in my hands while screaming. I slowly begin to move my head around. NO. Stop it Clary, now how am I going to get out of this.

Three simple steps.

Let go of the pillow. I feel the pillow drop down on the bed beside me.

Sit down on the bed properly trying your hardest to not fall off. I plop down and sit with my legs crossed.

Don't say anything in case you embarrass yourself further. I remain silent glaring lasers at the floor hoping it will collapse and kill me.

"Earth to Clary?"

I finally decide its safe enough to look at the door and see all four boys looking at me like I've been bitten by a mad dog.

"Yes dearest brother?"

"What were you doing?" asked Jonathan, who had obviously decided to investigate my impending doom with his three best friends Alec, Seb and of course Jace (who lets just say is beyond perfect).

"Well you see I forgot to mention last night that I had been bitten by a vampire, Raphael, I think his name was and that because of this I was now a vampire. Meaning that Mum tried to kill me when she opened the curtains. So really it's all her fault."

I have five sets of eyes on me, two of which were probably wondering what they did in a previous life to end up being related to me. Then I hear a snort and know that I will never live this down.

"Seriously Clary, I'm surprised you haven't been taken to a mental hospital yet." replies Jonathan.

"You tried to take me when I was 8." I deadpanned.

"And they said there was no hope so sent you back?" asked Jace whilst quirking one eyebrow, god dammit why am I the only one who can't do that?!

I decided a glare would be the best reply to that question, Alec and Jonathan burst out laughing however, and I began to plot their slow and painful deaths in my head.

"No, they thought she'd scare everyone else," replies Jonathan.

By this point Alec is laughing so hard that I don't really understand how he's still standing up and even my Mum is trying to suppress her laughter. Traitor. The only person who isn't laughing is Seb and he never laughs at me. I always liked him.

"You all suck," I huff and bury my head under my duvet and hope the ground will swallow me up.

I feel by bed sink as they all sit down on my bed and I hear my door close meaning my Mum has deserted me and left me to fend for myself. At this rate she should tattoo the words "BEWARE I AM A TRAITOR" on her forehead.

"Oh you know we didn't mean it like that Clare," I hear Alec say, but it sounds more like a mumble because the duvet is still covering my face, meaning I can't take in oxygen, oh god I'm suffocating. I'm going to die. I slowly turn over trying to play it cool, even though when I make eye contact with Jace it is clear he knew that I was dying under there.

"You know we find your quirkiness cute really Clary Berry, you're like an overactive puppy. We can't help but love you." says Jace as he pats my leg. Oh what I wouldn't give to pat his… GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER CLARY.

"Clary I'm sorry if me questioning your sanity has offended you, although we both know you are completely insane." says Jonathan.

"I am not! I am just creative."

"Whatever you say Clary Berry'" chuckles Jace.

As a last resort I glance at Seb hoping he'll stick up for me. He has always been the nicest to me, I personally think thats because he's the only one who can truly appreciate my sense of humour; the rest of them just don't get that I am actually one of the best people alive and they're lucky to even be in my presence, really I am a queen and they are my peasants.

"Oh god she's doing the queen and peasants face again," moaned Alec.

"Ha. We are like Kings not peasants. Jinx! Double Jinx! Jinx on an elephant riding a pogo stick! DAMMIT!" yell Jace and Jonathan.

"I'm beginning to think you're here too often." I look over at Jace as I say this.

"Anyway we have to be going guys if we want to catch that movie, you're welcome to join us if you want to Clary. That is, if you feel like your vampire self could venture out into the sun." Seb winks at me when he says the last part.

"I would love to but alas I am now a vampire and the sun is too dangerous, have fun though." I say as I get back under the duvet so I can go back to sleep.

"Seriously, Clare, Mum wanted you up, don't go back to sleep!" I hear Jon laugh.

"C'mon Clary Berry if you get up we'll give you a hug," Jace whispers. That does it for me, I slowly sit up probably looking a bit too hopeful to look casual. A hug from Jace and I'd be set for life. Jon is chuckling, I'm pretty sure he figured out that I've been in love with Jace since forever, ages ago but he still hasn't said anything. I put my arms out and all four boys try and squash me to death.

"Guys, can't breathe, dying slowly, light coming nearer," I choke out. They all laugh but get off me, THANK HOLY WAFFLES! Oooh waffles.

"Get up and I'll make you waffles Clary Berry," says Jace, damn he knows me too well. Seb huffs and whines about the movie.

"But Sebby, waffffffffles." I whine right back, yeah I can be a little bitch too, I almost feel like sticking my tongue out at him.

"Fine." he says.

I jump out of bed, only realising then that I was in my Superman onesie. Eh, never mind it's not like I haven't seen them in their onesies. That sounds weird thinking about it…

I race down the stairs, hearing them crashing around behind me. Ha, I will be victorio…

"Haha gotta be faster than that Sunshine," I hear as Jace rushes past me. Sunshine? Did he just call me Sunshine? Oh my god I think I'm dying.

About half an hour later we're all sat around the table eating waffles.

"Oh guys I almost forgot, they've finally finished renovating the basement, so do you want to have a movie night tomorrow?" Seb asks. Everyone just nods in agreement.

"Can Iz and Simon come?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Of course Clary." Seb smiles at me.

"Can we watch my new DVD, it's a horror movie?" Jon asks excitedly.

I feel the colour drain from my face at the thought of a horror movie.

"Don't worry I'll protect you," Jace whispers in my ear. Well at least the colours back on my face. Ugh, play it cool Clary! Play it cool!

I can't wait for tomorrow night.

* * *

 **Hi, so this is my first Mortal Instruments fanfiction and I'm quite nervous, but I hope you liked it and that you want to find out what happens. Leave me a review if you have any feedback or questions. I promise I'll answer every single review (even if you are a guest- I'll reply in the next chapter) because it would mean a lot to me if you do review. Thanks for reading this and I hope you'll like where it goes. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Me and Jon set off for Seb's the next day, stopping on the way to pick up Iz, Alec and Jace as they only lived a block away.

"Hey guys, Clary," Iz said when she opened the door.

"Hey," Jon replies.

"Hi," waves Alec.

"Salutations," I mock bow.

"Why am I friends with you?" Iz asked.

"Uh, cause I'm awesome, duh."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Clare," Jon chuckled.

"Um, excuse you, you wish you were as cool as me," I say indignantly.

"No one could be as cool as you, Clary Berry," Jace said as he came through the door, grabbing his keys off the shelf and putting on his leather jacket. What I would give to be that jacket… whoa there girl it's not even 6 yet, tone down the obsession until at least 9!

"See, Jace gets me," I reply, glaring at Jon as we begin to walk down the street towards Seb.

"No, Jace likes you, its different Clary." Izzy says in a bored tone. Alec bursts out laughing.

"Um… what… no? She's like a little sister to me… Thats like incest." Jace stutters. And I begin crying on the inside.

"Oh yeah, lol, who would like me… hahaha, I'm going to be the crazy cat lady with twenty cats, that your kids will call Aunt Lonely McDesperado…" I joke halfheartedly.

"Clare, you're allergic to cats…" Jon says.

"JUST GIVE ME THIS," I shout as I storm ahead.

I speed walk until I'm at least a block ahead of them. I pull my phone out, and pull up Destiel fanfiction and begin scrolling through trying to find where I was up to. I hear someone coming up behind me quickly. I shiver slightly, as I forgot to bring a jacket and I can feel it beginning to rain.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here alone?" I hear a slimy voice behind me. Shit, why didn't I stay nearer to Jon.

"Did you not hear me? I said you were pretty, you should at least thank me." I turn around and see a guy a few years older than me, with long dark hair and weirdly shaped ears.

"Uh… um…" I stammer.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? That's a shame, most of the things we could do involve tongue." He grabs my wrist. Ok, ew, thats so gross, like ugh. He begins to drag me towards a side street. I glance behind us trying to see the guys, but I can't see them anywhere. Seriously? There always hovering around behind me and the one time I need them they decide to piss off somewhere.

"Please, just let me go, my brothers are literally right behind me, if you leave me alone they won't hurt you." I whisper, my voice hoarse.

"Aw, that's cute, I don't see anyone behind you. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to lie?" He replies pushing me hard up against a wall. He held my hands above my head.

Ok another go at trying to get this asshole off me…

"Please you don't want to do anything with me, I am actually a trans, I have a dick under all these clothes." I try.

"Fucking whore. Stop lying." Well I tried, might as well just accept my fate now.

I began to try and push back, and I kneed him where the sun don't shine. He slapped me so hard my head hit the wall. I cried out in pain and fell to my knees, he smashed me head back into the wall at least ten times, yelling at me and pulling at my hair. He kicked and punched me several times, before I heard shouts from the end of the road.

"GET OFF MY SISTER!" Jon roared and I heard three sets of footsteps running as fast as they could, I couldn't look though, I had my eyes closed as I was in so much pain.

"Hey, dude, calm down, she asked for it, fucking lying to me." He shouted as he held his hands up and began to back away. He picked up my phone which I must have dropped, put it into his pocket and then ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

I felt a hand go under my chin lifting my face up towards them, I whimpered in pain. Come on Clary be a man, you are tougher than that little shit, don't be a baby! Open your god damn eyes and get up.

"Clary, are you okay?" I hear Iz say.

"Jesus, what a fucking scumbag." I hear Alec swear, if this had been another situation I would have laughed because Alec never swore.

"Come on, Clare Bear, say something, or at least show me those pretty eyes of yours." Jace whispers desperately. I feel him drape his leather jacket around my shoulders and I instantly feel better. I open my eyes slowly and look into Jace's gold ones.

"Someone give me a fucking painkiller and a baseball bat I'm gonna crush his stupid motherfucking skull," I say as I stand up, somewhat haphazardly. I wince as I put pressure on my right foot.

"Thats my girl," Jace replies with a relieved smile. Did he just call me his girl? I think I've died and gone to heaven, this is the best day of my life, near death experience aside.

"Are you alright Clary?" Izzy asked, worriedly giving me a once over, probably checking to make sure none of my internal organs had become external.

"Yeah, I just need a second, its mainly just my head, he smashed it into that wall." I reply, trying to sound like I don't feel like my insides are now liked mashed potatoes.

I glance over at Jon as he hasn't said anything yet. He looks destroyed.

"Jon, are you okay?" I ask, limping over to him.

"I should be asking you that… I can't believe I let you get that far ahead. This is all my fault, I'm supposed to look after you." He whispers, pain laced in his words.

"Jon its not your fault, its that fucking elf's fault, or my fault, I shouldn't have walked that far ahead and I should have run the minute he started talking." I reply resting my forehead on his chest and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Thank you for helping me guys, although I totally had it," I say after a few minutes, letting go of Jon and turning towards the rest of the gang. Ha. I just called them the gang. Next we'll be solving crimes and driving around in the mystery machine.

"Did you call that dude an elf, or am I hearing things again?" Alec asked as we began to continue walking to Seb's, quite a bit slower this time considering I was limping and my head hurt. Jace and Jon are ahead of us talking quietly. They turn around, though, waiting for my answer.

"Again? And yeah, he had long hair like Elrond and weird pointed ears." I reply, glancing quizzically at Alec. Izzy looks at me like I've got a second head, and Jon and Alec both chuckle. Jace snorts and turns back around to talk to Jon, but not before winking at me. Oh god, I think he's trying to kill me.

"Do you want to go via the police station and report him?" Iz asks.

"Nah, I just want to get to Seb's and lie down." I say.

I begin to slow down quite a bit as my leg is killing. The others don't realise and carry on walking at the same speed. Bloody hell, haven't we learnt that when we get separated bad things happen. Jace glances behind and catches sight of me, and hurries back, looking sympathetic.

"Sorry, I though you were with Iz." He says reaching down and grasping my hand and interlocking our fingers. Oh my god, this day just keeps getting better and better.

"I was but my leg really hurts and I feel really tired." I reply, my eyelids suddenly feeling quite heavy.

Jace doesn't reply and I suddenly fell myself being lifted up bridal style.

"I don't think you should go to sleep Clary, you might have a concussion." He whispers.

"But I'm so damn tired Jacey," I whisper pressing my forehead against his. So apparently touchy feely Clary has come out to play, great scare him off. Well done Clary.

"I'm really sorry Clary at least wait until we get to Seb's," he whispers, sounding pained.

"Fine Jacey," I reply although I feel myself begin to drift off. He kisses my forehead, and this wakes me up a little, but not for long. I feel my eyes shut, and I am unable to open them.

"No Clary you have to stay with me, Clary, Clary." Jace begins to shake her, but she isn't responding.

"Guys!" Jace yells panicked and the others turn around.

"What?" Jon shouts.

"Clary isn't waking up."

* * *

 **OMG guys! Thank you so much for the amount of follows and favourites, I didn't think I would get that many! I'm sorry I didn't update very quickly, but I promise I will get better! Please leave a review if you liked it, and even if you didn't, tell me what I can do to improve it! I think I'm going to say that 10 reviews= an update (although it may take some time it will come!). Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

*JACE'S POV*

We finally got to Seb's after what felt like years, although it was no less than ten minutes because we ran the whole way there. Jon raced up the front steps and started pounding on the door. Eventually Seb opened the door looking startled, until his gaze fell on Clary and he gasped.

"I'll go get Aunt Elodie," he stuttered out before taking off down the hallway.

We carried Clary into the living room and lay her down onto the sofa, she had goosebumps all up her arms and Jon pulled the throw off the back of the sofa and covered her with it. It swallowed her completely with just her head poking through one end. She made a slight noise in her sleep and everyone leaned forward hoping she would wake up. She didn't. Elodie came rushing into the living room and immediately began checking things like her pulse and whether she was breathing properly. After five minutes of close inspection. She began to try and nudge Clary awake. Ha. Good luck with that, I thought, she sleeps like the bloody dead. Cute dead. But still dead.

After a few minutes of Elodie trying to wake Clary up, Jon looks like he's about tear his hair out and Izzy is crying. Seb and Alec are just watching silently and I can feel my stomach starting to climb up my throat. Elodie motions to Seb, who bends over and she whispers something in his ear, he smirks and sprints off up the stairs. A couple of seconds later he's back holding something in his right hand. I try and see what it is, but I can't until five seconds later when he is blowing an airhorn in Clary's ear. We are all startled out of our individual panic and stare at Clary hoping for a reaction…

"Piss off Jon," someone mumbles and everyone starts exchanging looks trying to see if anyone knows if that was actually Clary.

Seb blows the airhorn again and yelps suddenly when Clary's foot connects with his body.

"Serves you right for interrupting my dream," she replies to his scream and starts to sit up, rubbing her eyes groggily and immediately looks guilty when she realises it wasn't Jon she kicked. She then glances around her and seems to notice her audience.

"Guys I know I'm hot, but I have to draw the line at watching me sleep." she mutters as she pulls the throw around her shoulders and sits up properly swinging her legs over so she is sat like a normal human being, even though we all know she isn't.

"Jesus Clary you scared the living shit out of me." Izzy yelled, leaping into action and pulling Clary into a bear hug. Damn, why won't Clary hug me like that?

"OW! I have a headache. Shut up." Clary whined putting her hand on her forehead.

"Sorry Clare forgot you had a concussion." Izzy replied looking guilty.

"YOU FORGOT?! I WAS ON DEATHS DOOR AND YOU FORGOT WHAT WAS WRONG?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD?!" Clary yelled slowly stalking towards Isabelle, like a lion stalking its prey.

"CLARISSA ADELE FAIRCHILD SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" Elodie yells. Everyone looks shocked and everyone stays silent, still trying to comprehend what just happened. Elodie never yells.

"Don't test my patience Clary." She says, watching Clary expectantly. Clary slowly moved back to the sofa and sat down, quiet as a mouse.

"Um, why do I have to sit down on your lovely comfortable sofa Dr. Verlac?" Clary asks, suddenly acting like the sun shines out of her ass. I snigger because she just used Elodie's full title although she always tells us to use her name. I glance around and see Alec trying to hide his laughter by turning it into a cough.

"Clarissa, I have known you long enough to see through your shit now. You have to sit down because you have a concussion which knocked you out, and I would prefer you stayed rested for the next couple of days. Nothing too serious, I think the shock to your system just got to you." Elodie replies trying her hardest to look unamused by Clary's bullshit.

"So what I'm hearing is that I don't have to get out of bed for two days and Jon has to be my slave?" Clary asks, glancing sideways towards Jon, who looks terrified.

"No, not quite sweetie."

"Damn, then what's the point of getting a concussion, if no one will be your slave?" Clary mumbles.

"I'm sure Jace will be your slave if you ask him." Seb snickers. I turn bright red but don't say anything, because if I'm honest, if she asked me to kidnap the President, I'd do it, no questions asked. Jesus, I'm whipped- and she doesn't even know.

"I wish…" She mumbles and everyone turns away from me and look at Clary surprised, including me.

"…What did you just say?" Jon splutters.

"Oh, I said, I doubt it." She replies turning as red as her hair. Man, she's so cute when she blushes.

"Sure you did Clare Bear." I smirk towards her, knowing what she actually said, she turned even brighter when she realised that I knew what she had actually said.

The doorbell goes and Seb rushes out the door to get it. I hear voices and a few minutes later Seb appears carrying pizza boxes and Simon's right behind him. He walks over to Izzy kisses her on the head and then turns towards Clary.

"You alright Clare?" Simon asks wandering over to her and sitting down next to her giving her a side hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine just got a headache, now I'm trying to get someone to be my slave for the next two days, you know the usual…" she trails off, I assume because she's finally noticed the pizza is missing. As has everyone else, Seb and Elodie must have taken it downstairs to their new cinema room. Everyone rushes out and downstairs leaving me and Clary behind.

"What did you mean you wish?" I ask, not wasting any time.

"Oh… ummm… you know… I wanted a slave, and that seemed like an easy option?" she replies, although it sounds more like she's trying to convince herself as well.

"Oh, right ok." I say, trying hard to hide my disappointment.

"Um, do you need help down the stairs?" I ask.

"If that's okay?" She replies shyly. I almost laugh, Clary has never been shy in her life with me and I don't understand why she's being awkward now.

We eventually get her downstairs, after stopping a couple of times because she would get dizzy. They've saved us some pizza and we both grab some before sitting down together on the empty couch. God she's so close, I can even smell her coconut shampoo.

Seb reaches over for more pizza.

"Jeez Seb, slow down that's your eleventh slice." Izzy says, looking somewhat disgusted.

"Yeah Seb, you don't want to be a chunky monkey." says Clary smirking at him. That's more like the Clary I know and love…like… I meant like.

"Yeah, well at least I can go to the gym Clare, you'll always be a quirky turkey." He replies smugly, thinking he's got the better of her. He should know that no one will ever beat the almighty Clary Fairchild.

I shit you not, she spent the next hour saying quack everytime Seb tried to speak… Jon tried pointing out that a turkey doesn't say quack, but she explained that it was two birds with one stone: Seb called her a name, and I wouldn't be her slave (which I never actually said, but it meant I didn't have to explain why I WOULD be her slave, so I went with it), and therefore she was trying to annoy Seb and freak me out. Ducks *shivers*.

* * *

 _ **Oh my actual god guys! I can't believe how many follows this story has got! Thank you so much for reviewing, favouriting and following! I'll make sure to reply to all of your reviews and next chapter I'll reply to any guest reviews. Thanks for reading, I'm sorry it took so long... Leave a review if you liked it, or you didn't! 10 more reviews= update!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the great Cassie Clare, but I do own the plot of this story. **_


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a week since I got the concussion and I am finally allowed to see my friends again. Once my mum found out what had happened she didn't let me leave my bed for four days and then continued to not let me leave the house for three more days. The only upside to not seeing my friends was that she waited on me hand and foot and when Jon was home she made him help me too. By the end of the week I missed my friends so I asked my mum if I could go over at Izzy's. She said yes, but only if Jon could go and see Alec and Jace too, to which Jon replied, "Mum, I was already going to theirs anyway."

"What about Seb?" She asked.

"He's going too." He replied, quite obviously bored.

"Oh well, the more the merrier I guess… Are you sure you'll be alright leaving the house Clary? You can call me whenever if you need me to come get you…" My mum looked at me worriedly.

"I'll be fine, even if something does happen the guys will be there, and Izzy, who's probably scarier." I joked trying to make her feel better.

After what felt like hours we finally left the house so she could drive us over to the Lightwood's, even though it was only a twenty minute walk.

"Call me if you need me Clary." My mum said.

"Um, I actually lost my phone sometime last week so I will have to contact you through Jon." I replied.

"How did you lose your phone?"

"No idea, but I can't find it anywhere."

"Oh ok, call me if you need me anyway. Bye guys, have fun!" My mum shouted as she drove off.

"God I thought she'd never let me leave the house, hallelujah, sweet freedom!" I knelt down and kissed the ground.

I heard a cough and looked up to see Jon, Alec and Jace looking down at me with their eyebrows raised from the doorway.

"Don't judge me," I snap as I push past them and run up the stairs to Izzy's room.

I barged straight in to find Simon and Izzy playing tonsil tennis I, of course, immediately yelled "FINALLY!" then realised I was still watching, gross, and ran back downstairs and flopped onto the sofa besides Jace, who was flipping through channels with the remote.

"What were you yelling about?" asked Jace.

"Izzy and Simon," I shrugged.

"Oh yeah, that happened a couple of days he ago, he came over with roses," Jace replied, looking bemused.

"Why didn't you tell meeeee," I whined.

"I tried texting you to check on you, but Jon said you lost your phone." He replied, looking upset… I wonder why…

* * *

*JACE'S POV*

"I tried texting you to check on you, but Jon said you lost your phone." I replied, probably looking upset.

I really wanted to see, or at least talk to Clary this week, but every time I went over to theirs with Jon, she was asleep.

"Oh yeah, sorry, but you could have come over dude…?" she replied, looking confused.

"I did, you were asleep though." I didn't admit the part where I poked my head around her door so I could just see her face, and of course she looked like an angel.

* * *

*CLARY'S POV*

"Oh, that sucks," I say, as I hear Jon yelling for Jace from the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm really glad you're okay now though," he says as he stands up… He bends back down and looks slightly cautious then quickly kisses my cheek, before hurrying out.

Wait, what?

* * *

*JACE'S POV*

WHAT DID I JUST DO?!

* * *

*CLARY'S POV*

I heard Izzy and Simon finally making their way downstairs about twenty minutes later, at this point I was playing Wii Tennis with Alec, who was crushing me, but that doesn't matter! I hadn't made eye contact with Jace since he kissed my cheek.

"Hey, when's Seb getting here?" I asked.

"Oh, his Aunt is making him help at the surgery so he won't be coming tonight." replied Jon.

"Oh, ok."

"Hey Clary, when did you get here?" Izzy asked as she and Simon stepped into the room holding hands, and plopping themselves down on the love seat. Yes, i just used the word plopping, got a problem?

Didn't think so.

"You're kidding right?" I replied.

"Um, why would I be kidding?" Izzy asked looking bewildered.

"I've been here nearly an hour, I walked in on you and lover boy over there playing tonsil tennis."

"Oh, um, sorry," she said whilst going red.

"It's cool, you have needs I get it." I replied, shrugging.

Alec started coughing, and sounded like he was being strangled.

"Needs…?" He spluttered, turning an amusing shade of purple.

"Yes, a woman has needs Alec." I deadpanned.

"Izzy's not a woman." joked Jace, who promptly had a shoe thrown at his face.

"And do you have these needs Clary?" Jon stuttered.

"Of course," I shrugged.

"Um, what?" Jace said.

"I have needs…" I replied.

"And what would these be?" Jon asked, sounding angry.

"I need for yo mofos TO ORDER THE FUCKING PIZZA!" I yelled.

Jace and Alec burst out laughing and Jon looked relieved.

"Oh and I need for Jace to explain why he kissed my cheek, and to take off his shirt, cuz a girl needs a good view," I added, in my head.

Izzy winked at me before grabbing her cell phone, and stepping out of the room to order.

* * *

*A FEW HOURS LATER*

"Hey Clare, you want to stay over?" Izzy shouted from the kitchen where everyone was playing Poker, which I suck at, cuz I don't have a poker face. I chose to just watch a movie.

"Uh yeah, is Jon staying as well?" I shouted back. I mean I could walk into the kitchen, but ew, effort.

"Um, no he says he's not," she replied.

"Oh two secs then." I got up walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah sorry Clare, but Dad wants me to go with him to some shop a couple towns over early tomorrow, we can drop some stuff off when we drive past in the morning if you want…?" He asked, gathering up his jacket and shoes.

"Um, it's fine I have stuff here, thanks though." I replied giving him a hug…

"How are you getting home, Mum dropped us off?" I added as an after thought.

"He's borrowing my car and dropping it off in the morning." Izzy replied.

"Bye then guys," Jon said before giving Jace one of those weird fist bump things and hugging Izzy.

"Bye," everyone chorused back.

We then all sat down, starting to play Blackjack, which I am da best at.

After about an hour, the house phone went off and Alec got up to answer. He suddenly went pale after a couple of minutes of mumbled words, and then just stood gaping at the phone holding it out towards me.

"Alec?" I asked, getting up and walking over to him, and taking the phone out of his hands.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hi, Clary, it's Luke." Luke was my mums best friend.

"Um, hi? What's happened?" I asked apprehensively.

"It's Jon, he's been in a car accident, and your mum asked me to call you to get you to come down to the hospital. He's been hurt pretty bad." He said solemnly.

"You're wrong, he's fine." I shouted, hoping this was just some sick joke.

I glanced over to Alec to see he was whispering to Izzy, Jace and Simon.

"I really wish I was Clary, but you need to come down here, they don't know how long he has." Luke whispered.

"No," I whispered.

"No no no no no," I kept repeating before throwing the phone at the wall, I felt strong arms wrap around my waist, trying to pull me towards them, but everything was blurring together, until everything went black.

* * *

 ** _a/n: OK, so it's been a looooong time since I updated, but life has been kicking my butt. My parents have split, I have started a new school and life is just generally very busy. I will try and post a new chapter within two weeks, but I'm not sure. Sorry, I suck. Till next time :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM. ENJOY!_**

* * *

*JACE'S POV*

I wrapped my arms around Clary just as her knees gave out, and she collapsed onto me.

"Shit, do you know how serious it is?" I ask, as I carefully lift her up, as Alec, Izzy and Simon grab keys and jackets and start making our way to my car…

"Alec?" Izzy prompts.

"Um, Luke said it was pretty serious," Alec whispered, just as I felt Clary start to stir. I placed her in the back between Izzy and Simon, and Izzy strapped her in.

Clary lifted her head up glanced around, probably trying to figure out where she was.

"I have seriously got to stop passing out in your arms Jace," she joked weakly, looking distressed.

"It's fine, I have that effect on most women." I replied lightly. The corners of her lips turned up in a small smile, before quickly being swallowed by a frown.

"How long was I out, are we nearly there, do you know anything else about Jon?" She asked, the words slurring together she was talking so fast.

"Only a few minutes Clare Bear, we are about five minutes away and no not yet, I'm sorry." Alec turned around in his seat to face her as he said this.

We arrived at the hospital and hurried inside, to be met by a crying Jocelyn with Luke and Valentine on either side of her, Luke trying to comfort her, whispering things into her ear and rubbing her back and Valentine looking shocked staring at nothing. Clary immediately ran over to Valentine and wrapped her arms around him.

"What's happening?" Clary whispered.

"They have taken him into surgery, apparently a car went straight into the drivers side, instead of stopping at the stop sign at the end of our road." Valentine replied, hugging his daughter.

"How bad is it?" Izzy asked nervously.

"They weren't sure if he was going to make it, but they think with the surgery they'll be able to make him stable, but they won't know until afterwards if it has worked." Jocelyn replied as she stood up at the same time as Luke came over and gave Clary a hug.

"How are you holding up Ms Fairchild?" Alec asked as he sat down opposite the adults.

"Better now that they have him surgery and they think they know the major things that are wrong." She replied, as the rest of us sat down. Clary snuggled right into me, so we were almost sharing a seat, not that I'm complaining or anything… Did I just say snuggled? Jesus, I'm turning into a softie. Her softie. I just need to tell her. Ugh. I wrapped my arm around her pulling her even closer and rest my cheek on top of her head.

"Mr Morgenstern and Ms Fairchild?" someone called from the other side of the waiting room about an hour later, we all shook ourselves out of our daze. Clark's parents immediately headed over towards the doctor who was standing there, we all trailed after them.

"Your son is now out of surgery, he woke up during surgery, so we had to put him back under, this will probably keep him asleep for a couple of days, whilst his body tries to recover. He is now in a stable condition and is expected to make an almost full recovery." The doctor winced as he said the word 'almost'.

"What do you mean almost?" Jocelyn asked.

"Well at this moment in time his left arm is unresponsive." The doctor replied quietly.

"Unresponsive?!" Valentine yelled.

"What do you mean unresponsive?" Jocelyn asked, glancing sideways at her ex- husband, silently telling him not to shout.

"We think he will not be able to use it for the foreseeable future." The doctor replied.

"Can I see him?" Clary suddenly asked after having remained quiet throughout most of this.

"Yes, he is down the corridor and in the room on the right at the end. Please try to not overcrowd the room, if possible and not to wake him up." The doctor replied, then he turned and went into another room.

"Ok, Jocelyn, Valentine and Clary can go and see him, and I'll stay out here with the other kids, we'll come down in a while." Luke said, gently pushing Jocelyn and Clary towards to corridor.

They got about halfway down the corridor before Clary said something to her mum, who nodded, glanced back and then carried on walking with Valentine, which I still found odd, as they had been divorced for nearly five years and hadn't seen each other since Jon got his license and Valentine didn't need to pick them up. Whilst I was thinking about this I hadn't noticed Clary running back down the corridor until she was tugging on my wrist.

"Will you come with me? I'm scared," she whispered. My heart immediately broke for her, and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her into my side as we made our way towards Jon's room.

*CLARY'S POV*

I can't believe this is happening, first I get attacked last week by some elf bastard, and Jon gets in an accident tonight. What is with this family and bad luck. Once we made it up to Jon's room I peeked through the door to see my mum crying over his unconscious form and dad sat in a chair holding his hand- his right hand, at this though I subconsciously leaned into Jace for support who held me tighter against him.

"He wouldn't let you do that if he was awake," Jace joked to Valentine, trying to lighten the mood, rubbing my back whilst he said this.

We all pulled up chairs and sat around his bed, watching his chest rise and fall.

A few hours later Luke came in to check on everyone and offer us drinks. My mum got up to go with him, and get some coffee. They came back and Luke pulled a chair up next to mum, where she promptly laid her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly Izzy came barging with her phone in her hand, looking like she just saw a ghost. Jace jumped up asking her what was wrong.

"Clary, are you calling me?" she asked quietly.

"No, I lost my phone sometime last week, why?" I responded.

"Because I have an incoming call from your number."

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thanks for reading and please review (need 10 reviews to update). I've had a pretty weird week, and haven't been the best person to people around me so this update was quicker (although shorter sorry) as I was pretty much alone all week lol. Anywayz, I got my first ever negative review which probably wasn't even that negative compared to what other writers get, but it has prompted me to wonder if anyone out there somewhere would be interested in being my beta, so I could check that what my planned plot is, is actually... well... good. I provide virtual cookies, so you know, it would be fun :P.**_

 _ **I just wanted to address a couple of guest reviews and queries:**_

 _ **To the guest from chapter 2: "Was the guy to attacked Clary Meliorn or just a random dude?" Maybeeeee :P**_

 _ **Guest (the one who doesn't want me to kill of Jon): I couldn't kill Jon off because then I wouldn't be able to marry him ;)**_

 ** _Guest (who wants Clary more innocent): I know in a lot of versions Clary is very innocent, but I felt in this one, because of where I plan on taking it, that it didn't really fit with the plot, however, I don't think she is bad as she could be lol._**

 ** _Rihanna: As nice as it is to get a review, and constructive criticism, with the plot in my mind at this time it's a bit hard to try and 'tone down' the disasters as they are a key part of the plot. So thank you for reading! I will take that you need Clary to be more corky and try and improve that aspect of it, however the disasters are leading up to the main event, so hang in there and all will make sense eventually!_**

 ** _THANKS FOR READING! HOPEFULLY SEE YOU SOON!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been a looong time and I'm sorry, life has just become so full of random crappy events happening that just add up to a year without updating, we haven't had wifi for the last 5 weeks (the horrorrrr), so even though this was written, I couldn't even upload it, eventually I bit the bullet and went to my Dads lol. I'm not going to promise a time period for updates but I will try to be better, and I have loads of ideas for one-shots so I might do some of those as well. Sorry this is unedited but A levels are kind of time consuming:P Thanks for reading guys, and pleeeease review, they make me happy:D**

 _Suddenly Izzy came barging with her phone in her hand, looking like she just saw a ghost. Jace jumped up asking her what was wrong._

 _"Clary, are you calling me?" she asked quietly._

 _"No, I lost my phone sometime last week, why?" I responded._

 _"Because I have an incoming call from your number."_

"What?" I exclaimed, checking my pockets even though I knew I didn't have my phone anymore.

"You haven't had your phone all week?" Simon said as he walked into the room, followed by Alec.

"Love you too Si, I thought you would have noticed I was't replying all week," I replied, feeling hurt that he hadn't realised.

"But you have been replying?" Izzy said in a confused tone as she seemed to lock her phone and put it away.

"Yeah, you messaged me yesterday…" Simon chimed in.

"But, I haven't had my phone all week," I exclaimed, "I mean, I know I always say I'm magical, but I think that would defy the law of physics."

"Well maybe not Physics, but Clary's right guys, that's not possible, are you sure it was Clary?" Jace said.

"Yeah, she kept asking if I wanted to go shopping this weekend, which I said of course, because it's not often Clary's willing to go shopping," Izzy replied.

"But I don't like shopping, so why would I have texted that?" I said in a duh tone.

"Wait, someone texted you, from Clary's phone wanting you to meet up with them?" Jace interrupted worriedly.

"But it wasn't me… oh my god."

"Yeah, I thought it was weird you were calling me from in here, when I was literally right outside." Izzy replied, I don't think she understood what Jace had meant.

"Oh Izzy god," Alec cried, sounding pained.

"Izzy, be quiet a second, someone, who isn't Clary, wanted you to think you were meeting Clary, but you weren't." I said in a very condescending way, but hey, if it gets the message across.

"You know, it's really weird when you talk about yourself in the third… OH MY GOD," Izzy exclaimed.

"What are you all talking about?" Valentine asked.

"Someone's using Clary's phone to text her friends, and asked Izzy to meet them." Jace replied.

"OH MY GOD!" yelled Simon.

"Take your time genius," I muttered.

"Clarissa's phone?"

"Yeah Dad," I said, I may call him Valentine in my head, but god forbid I'd say that out loud. I was getting an increasingly bad feeling in my gut.

"So it wasn't you calling Jonathan?"

"What?"

"Jonathan had just got to mine and he got a call from you, which he picked up but we assumed you'd muted your end like you sometimes do and then he got a text saying you wanted him to pick you up and I would follow after 5 minutes in my car, so he could return Izzy's" Valentine explained.

"Oh god, my car," Izzy moaned quietly.

"So not the time, Iz," Simon muttered.

"But I don't understand, surely if they wanted to see Jon, why would they say she needs picking up from somewhere she actually is?" Simon then said.

"How do they know where she is?" Jace asked, his face draining of all colour.

"Because the destination didn't matter, where did you say he got hit by the other car?" Luke asked, also looking pale.

"Just at the end of my roa… They were waiting for him, oh my god, someone was waiting in their car to hit him. They were trying to kill him, they went straight into the drivers door, it was only because he didn't have his seatbelt on that he survived. And Jace's point, how do they know where she is?" Valentine uttered.

"We have to tell the police Val, they have to know it wasn't an accident." Jocelyn asked, as she walked round to the side of the bed we were all on.

"Why haven't we seen the police Dad?" I asked realising that I hadn't seen any police people.

"They called me from the scene, took some of my details, but with no witnesses, they said they'd have to wait until Jon woke up to be able to take a statement, and other than the driver just driving off, there was no serious crime committed, or at least they think there was, but if what you're saying is true, then someone tried to kill Jon, and may be planning other things, if Izzy really was supposed to be going shopping with Clary tomorrow." Valentine replied.

"This is my fault, oh my god, this all my fault," I felt tears start to overflow and before I knew it the room before me was a blurry mess.

"If I hadn't walked ahead of everyone, or if I had told people I didn't have my phone, oh god, where did you say Seb was this evening, he didn't think he was meeting me did he?" I asked, panic filling up my body.

"No, he said his aunt had errands for him to run," Alec replied, and I instantly felt better.

*JACE'S POV*

Of course she asked about Seb, ugh, the jealousy I feel right now is kind of ridiculous I know, my best friend is seriously injured in a hospital bed, and I know Clary doesn't like Seb, but Seb's been going on about how he's in love with Clary since we were all little, and there's a small part of me that's always been fearful of them running away together and getting married and having kids. Obviously Jon knows how I feel about his sister, I think he figured it out after I'd had no interest in any girls at school and said the one for me was one of the only two girls that didn't just take my shit, and Izzy is like a sister to me after I was adopted by Robert and Maryse. I don't think Clary has ever liked anyone; she's never shown any interest in anyone, but then we don't really talk during school, Simon and her hang around with those nerdy members of Simon's band, and the rest of us are all athletes in some way so we hang around with the sporty crowd, but even though we sit at different tables I can't help but look at Clary constantly throughout the day.

I remember the first time I saw Clary, I had just moved in to Robert's and Maryse's and I had wandered over to the park that was a few blocks away, I was 10 at the time and my eyes were immediately drawn to the long blonde hair of this girl sat on the swings. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking, but wait a minute. Anyway young Jon went to the swing and asked if he could marry her, (her name is Kaelie, Jon is still pining after her), she, of course, said no. So I just sat an watched him beg her for about five minutes before her left her alone, crying, might I add and ran away to the trees at the edge. So about a minute later this tiny little thing with bright red hair comes barrelling out of the trees and pushes her off the swing, yelling about how she was a meanie. I ran over there to defend Kaelie, and Clary, with her big green eyes, turned around and looked at me and said,

"Go away pretty boy, I'll push you off a swing in a minute." And as I'm ever the protagonist, I replied with,

"But I'm not on a swing, pretty girl,"… Yes I was that smooth, god, it makes me cringe just thinking about it.

I suddenly tuned back into the conversation everyone else had been having,

"I'm going to call the police now, we should have done this when Clary was attacked last weekend, but we definitely need to do it now." Luke said as he pulled out his phone and walked out of the room.

"Guys, remember its important not to pick up these calls or respond to these texts until we know more, and the police have told us what they'd like us to do," Jocelyn said calmly, and then moved back around to sit near Jon's bedside. Valentine followed her around and they held hands as they both stared sorrowfully at Jon.

"Guys let's leave them alone for a bit." Alec motioned for everyone to follow him out of the room. Just as the door shut I glanced back to see a pair of green eyes staring after me filling with tears.


End file.
